ohmygirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Garden
"Secret Garden" (비밀정원'' bimiljeongweon'') is a song recorded by OH MY GIRL. It is the first track and lead single of the group's 5th Korean mini album, Secret Garden, released on January 9, 2018. Lyrics Korean= 나의 비밀정원 난 아직도 긴 꿈을 꾸고 있어 그 어떤 이에게도 말하지 못했 아침 햇살이 날 두드리며 Hello 매일 머물렀다 가는데 모르지 처음으로 너에게만 보여줄게 나를 따라 Come with me bae 손을 잡아 You and me 내 안에 소중한 혼자만의 장소가 있어 아직은 별거 아닌 풍경이지만 조금만 기다리면 곧 만나게 될 걸 이 안에 멋지고 놀라운 걸 심어뒀는데 아직은 아무것도 안 보이지만 조금만 기다리면 알게 될 거야 나의 비밀정원 너무 단순해 그 사람들은 말야 눈으로 보는 것만 믿으려 하는 걸 빗방울은 날 다독이며 잠시 내게 또 힘을 주곤 해 다정히 오늘 하루 한 사람만 초대할게 나를 따라 Come with me bae 상상해봐 You and me 내 안에 소중한 혼자만의 장소가 있어 아직은 별거 아닌 풍경이지만 조금만 기다리면 곧 만나게 될 걸 이 안에 멋지고 놀라운 걸 심어뒀는데 아직은 아무것도 안 보이지만 조금만 기다리면 알게 될 거야 나의 비밀정원 아마 언? 가 말야 이 꿈들이 현실이 되면 함께 나눈 순간들을 이 가능성들을 꼭 다시 기억해줘 네 안에 열렸던 문틈으로 본 적이 있어 아직은 별거 아닌 풍경이지만 조금만 기다리면 곧 만나게 될 걸 그 안에 멋지고 놀라운 걸 심어뒀는데 아직은 아무것도 안 보이지만 조금만 기다리면 알게 될 거야 너의 비밀정원 무럭무럭 어서어서 자라나 줘 Beautiful |-| Romanization= naye bimiljeongweon nan ajikdo gin kkumeul kkugo isseo geu eotteon iegedo malhaji mothhaetteon achim haessari nal dudeurimyeo Hello maeil meomulleotta ganeunde moreuji cheoeumeuro neoegeman boyeojulge nareul ttara Come with me bae soneul jaba You and me nae ane sojunghan honjamane jangsoga isseo ajigeun byeolgeo anin punggyeongijiman jogeumman gidarimyeon got mannage doel geol i ane meotjigo nollaun geol shimeodweonneunde ajigeun amugeotto an boijiman jogeumman gidarimyeon alge doel geoya naye bimiljeongweon neomu dansunae geu saramdeureun marya nuneuro boneun geonman mideuryeo haneun geol bitbangureun nal dadogimyeo jamshi naege tto himeul jugon hae dajeonghi oneul haru han saramman chodaehalge nareul ttara Come with me bae sangsanghaebwa You and me nae ane sojunghan honjamane jangsoga isseo ajigeun byeolgeo anin punggyeongijiman jogeumman gidarimyeon got mannage doel geol i ane meotjigo nollaun geol shimeodweonneunde ajigeun amugeotto an boijiman jogeumman gidarimyeon alge doel geoya naye bimiljeongweon ama eonjenga marya i kkumdeuri hyeonshiri doemyeon hamkke nanun sungandeureul i ganeungseongdeureul kkok dashi gieokhaejweo ne ane yeollyeotteon munteumeuro bon jeogi isseo ajigeun byeolgeo anin punggyeongijiman jogeumman gidarimyeon got mannage doel geol geu ane meotjigo nollaun geol shimeodweonneunde ajigeun amugeotto an boijiman jogeumman gidarimyeon alge doel geoya neoye bimiljeongweon mureokmureok eoseoeoseo jarana jweo Beautiful |-| Translation= My secret garden I'm still in a long dream A dream I couldn't tell anyone about The morning sunshine knocks and says hello I come and go everyday but you didn't know So I'll show you, only you, for the first time Follow me, Come with me bae Hold my hand, You and me There's a precious place inside of me It's still nothing special If you wait a little more, you'll see Something great and amazing is planted inside Although you still can't see anything If you wait a little more, you'll know My secret garden Those people are too simple They only believe what they can see The rain drops comforts me It strengthens me, warmly I’ll invite one person just for one day Follow me, Come with me bae Imagine, You and me There’s a precious place inside of me It’s still nothing special If you wait a little more, you’ll see Something great and amazing is planted inside Although you still can’t see anything If you wait a little more, you’ll know My secret garden Some day When these dreams become reality Moments we shared together, all the possibilities Please remember them again I’ve seen it through the door that was slightly open in you It’s still nothing special If I wait a little more, I’ll see Something great and amazing is planted inside Although I still can’t see anything If I wait a little more, I’ll know Your secret garden Please keep growing, Beautiful English translation provided by popgasa. Category:Secret Garden Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:2018 Releases